In the field of information systems, connecting equipment together is often a daunting task. In some instances, computing equipment are connected by cables via connectors. In other instances, cables are connected to a board having a large number of pins. One example of such a connection is between a computer peripheral and a main or host computer. It is often a challenge to ensure the connector leading from a peripheral component is connected properly to the matching connector, or to the pins on a board.
When a system is powered up with an improperly connected component, the main system, such as a personal computer, will not work. Administrators or system owners may resort to dismantling their equipment to diagnose the problem, or call a customer support line to seek resolution of the problem—both of which are time-consuming approaches. Repeated unsuccessful attempts to connect cables can also result in damage to the computer or to a peripheral component, in the form of broken connection pins, improper connections of power supplies to ground, and improper connections of high voltage levels to delicate circuits.
To alleviate such issues, manufacturers typically provide diagrams illustrating the location for each connector. These diagrams can be quite complex, depending on the size of the system. Also, they do not address the proper orientation of a cable into a connector. Furthermore, this approach can only provide guidance to the user prior to connection. Once a faulty connection is made, the manufacturer provided diagram offers no assistance in rectifying the connection.
Manufacturers also typically use colored coating on a portion of the cable insulation leading up to a connector to prevent incorrect connection. While the color identification can aid the user in correctly identifying a particular pin on the connector, the part to which the connector will be attached, such as a motherboard, may not have color identification to match the connector. As with other conventional methods, this approach only helps the user prior to establishing the connection but does not offer assistance in correcting the connection.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for facilitating proper cable connections. Specifically, there is a need for a system and method for identifying proper cable connection, and to provide information to correct an incorrect cable connection.